DOS SERES Y UNA HISTORIA
by Toepiek
Summary: Por un lado,la tiranía del Infierno,por otro,la sensibilidad del Paraíso .Una inocencia que se corrompió en Vegeta desde antes de nacer por su origen demoníaco y la dulzura de Bulma que lo atrapará si se descuida
1. chapter 1

.

Esos imbéciles no saben lo que se esperan –Dijo el pequeño Príncipe Vegeta de tan solo nueve años en dirección hacia la sala del trono –Le diré de una vez que iré a al mundo humano a divertirme un poco para no soportarlo.

Paró justo ante la imponente puerta de madera negra, después de unos segundos de meditación jalo la perilla con determinación para encontrar a su padre el Rey Vegeta con una concubina en las piernas.

¡MALDITO MOCOSO QUIEN TE CREES PARA PODER INTERRUMPIRME DE ESTA MANERA!-Grito colérico el Rey Vegeta.

¿Quién me creo? El Príncipe Vegeta ,el demonio que tuvo el mayor poder de pelea al nacer-Hizo una pequeña pausa-¿Sabes qué más soy?, el hijo de una escoria como tú.

Con que escoria ¿No? Para que sepas la única escoria aquí eres tú, naciste fuerte eso sí, pero te criaste como un débil. Solo eres una BASURA.-Citó el Rey de los demonios.

¿Qué?-Dijo inaudible el Príncipe apretando los puños.

¿Además de inservible estúpido?-Mencionó con sorna –Dije que eres una BA-SU-RA.

Si yo soy basura, ¿tú que eres Viejo? .Te recuerdo que yo no soy el que cae a los pies de cualquier puta como tú, te recuerdo que yo no soy el que no sale a batalla por el miedo, y es más te recuerdo que yo no soy el que vende a su pueblo a un MALDITO LAGARTO para no lidiar una batalla-Sentenció Vegeta con odio en cada una de sus palabras.

El Rey estaba humillado, el mocoso le dijo la verdad, sé quedó atónito unos segundos para después propinarle a su hijo la peor paliza de su vida y marcharse a su habitación sin la concubina que se quedó mirando al Príncipe, dejando escapar una risa burlona.

¡¿DE QUÉ TE RIES PUTA?! –Gritó con una fulminante mirada

Es sólo que no esperaba tanto de ti –Vociferó con arrogancia –No pensé que el hijo de alguien tan fácil y estúpida como tu madre aguantara tal reprimenda. Pero al fin y al cabo te lo merecías, NADIE le habla así a mi Rey.

-En los pasillos del palacio-

Paró de golpe cuando sintió tal poder en la sala del trono, pero un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que ese poder era de su ¡¿HIJO?!

Rápidamente se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la sala del trono y al llegar vio el cadáver de la concubina que le había otorgado tanto placer hace unos cuantos días mutilado, y además pudo identificar otros tres cuerpos en las mismas condiciones pero esta vez eran de soldados de ¡Elite!

Para luego ver a su hijo con una sonrisa sádica y una mirada vacía cubierto de sangre.

No tenían que darle otra explicación el príncipe tenía una ferocidad y fuerza que no tendría ni una sola tropa de elites. Se suponía que para poder acabar con un elite se necesitaba un ki de más de 6.000, pero Vegeta acabo con tres soldados de elite y una concubina de unos 3000 en menos de cinco minutos.

El príncipe no le brindo ni la más mínima atención a su padre, de hecho siguió rumbo a su habitación, se dio una ducha y se dirigió rumbo al portal que separa el infierno del mundo humano, ¿Su intención? En resumen era causar caos y destrucción.

-En el mundo humano-

Llego al mundo humano hace unos días, nuestro príncipe en tan solo este lapso había causado asesinatos, suicidios, robos, secuestros y muchas cosas más.

Vegeta disfruto de esto al máximo hasta que sintió una presencia angelical.

Con que un ángel ¿No? Veamos qué tan fuerte eres

Él pensaba que era un Ángel de bajo calibre pues era realmente débil debía ser la "calaña" de los ángeles.

Pero nunca se imaginó encontrarse con una niña que era realmente "Llamativa y vulgar" para Vegeta .Su cabello era de un tono azul al igual que sus ojos ,tenía una piel blanca y suave y tenía unos 5 años ,pero lo más curioso era su ropa ,un pequeño vestido floreado por encima de las rodillas ,unas botas marrones hasta los talones, una chaqueta de cuero café claro y una extraña pieza de oro en su muñeca que llevaba un dije de una tiara con diamantes .

La reconoció, la princesa de los cielos.

 **_** **¡Holibiri ! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy suuuper emocionada por volver,en serio ,wooow ...Les cuento,intentaré actualizar cada que puedo ,por ustedes ,si así lo quieren y por mí ,para olvidar a un idiota por ahí y popoder volver a recrear este mundo tan majestuoso...** **Millones de besitos** **Toepiek**


	2. Capítulo II

Lo recordó, Nappa le platicó sobre la Heredera de Brief ,el Rey de los cielos ,dijo que tenía un poder de pelea insignificante, lo cual podía confirmar ,pues con tan solo verla se daba cuenta de su fragilidad ,también le platicó que esta tenía un ingenio único ,pero para él esto no parecía cierto pues lo único que veía era una mocosa gritona y extremadamente vulgar .Nappa también se esmeró en recalcarle el buen trabajo que hicieron sus espías para acceder a tal información de manera en que ni siquiera la Guardia Real se percatara de los demonios de alto rango, pero a este punto de la conversación el Príncipe se había cansado de su estúpida alabación a estos y lo dejo hablando solo como el idiota que era .

En estos momentos Vegeta que miraba al Ángel de manera despectiva se arrepintió de no saber nada más de la mocosa, pues, en ese tiempo no pensó en que se toparía con ella tan pronto, pensaba que se encontrarían como enemigos mortales dentro de mucho .Pero esta agradable idea se desmoronó apenas se decidió a buscar aquella presencia, frustrando su perverso plan.

Cuando decidió centrarse en la situación la vio alejarse por lo cual tomó una decisión de manera fugaz e instantánea. Seguiría al Ángel por un rato solo para ver si tenía escoltas ,porque aunque no sintiera otras auras puras, era bien conocido que los ángeles eran seres muy perspicaces y tenían un desarrollo monumental en el área científica lo cual les permitía tener ventaja tanto en el mundo humano como en la guerra, teniendo artefactos que ocultaban sus presencias o que los ayudaban a teletransportarse.

Siguiéndola se percató de la paz que irradiaba de manera de que todo humano o animal se le quedara viendo con una mirada tierna y compasiva, lo cual solo aumentaba su repudio hacia la niña ,lo único agradable ,o bueno, no tan molesto era que al pasar los humano o demás junto a él se formaba un silencio sepulcral que dejaba atónito y perturbado a todo aquel que pasara a su lado ,siendo incapaces de verlo a los ojos .La vio para unas cuantas veces para acariciar algunos perros o gatos y en una ocasión unas aves pequeñas que se plantaron en su mano trinando una asquerosa melodía para los oídos del Príncipe el cual después de bajar la mirada intentando contener sus ganas de ir hasta allí y matarlos se percató de la risa de ella y un comentario Dulce por parte de una mujer que le acaricio la cabeza a la niña y paso la acera .

-Que lindos –Dijo sutil y suave la Princesa.

Vegeta instantáneamente la miro intrigado.

-¿Quieren venir conmigo?-Cuestiono ella feliz.

Los pájaros solo revolotearon alegremente y trinaron en afirmación.

-¿A dónde los llevará?-Pregunto para sí mismo Vegeta en un tono en el que nada ni nadie lo escuchó.

Continúo su plan con los ojos no siempre puestos en ella, pues si la miraba por unos minutos se producía un sentimiento extraño en su pecho, como una necesidad de ¿Conocerla?, NO ,él no se permitiría esas debilidades solo la seguía para ver si estaba sola o acompañada ,para pasar a cumplir su objetivo ,el mismo objetivo que se trazó desde que escuchó de ella, acabar con todo lo que ella valoraba ,hasta con su vida, y luego poder tomar su reino y oír los gritos de los Ángeles desesperados, proclamándose a sí mismo el Rey del Infierno y el Cielo .

Sonrió arrogante al hacer una idea de esa Meta, sin darse cuenta que el Ángel entraba a una mansión en forma de iglú que tenía el logo de la Corporación Capsula, ¿Una empresa humana? ¿Que se supone que haría en una simple empresa?

No tardó en darse cuenta que esa Cosa en realidad era una casa pues tenía un jardín con muchos animales de especies exóticas y algunas bizarras ,ahí estaba ella feliz acariciando una especie de león blanco que solo ronroneaba y se pegaba a su pequeño cuerpo con los dos pájaros en su lomo trinando felices.

¡¿En serio ese es el poder que tiene esa BRUJA para manejar a todos a su antojo?!-Bufó molesto el Príncipe al ver a los pájaros y al felino convivir sin problema alguno

La vio entrar a la casa y salir con una soga, la cual Vegeta solo podía vincular con algo para hacer ataduras en algunas torturas básicas del Infierno pero se sorprendió al extremo al verla saltar con ella tarareando una melodía alegre y haciendo trucos con la soga como una experta, como si todo lo que llevara de vida le hubieran permitido saltar y jugar libre, ante este pensamiento nuestro Príncipe se enojó a sobremanera.

-*¡ ¿Por qué esa mocosa inútil no ha sido educada para comportarse como lo que es, un simple y misericordioso Ángel que solo tiene que ver la bondad y el bien en cada cosa existente ?! *-Pensó Vegeta furioso

-¡ALTO! Estoy molesto porque ella es feliz-Murmuró confundido el niño.-Hmpp ¡PERO QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTOY DICIENDO NO PUEDO TENER ENVIDIA DE ALGO TAN INÚTIL!

-Yo soy el poderoso príncipe Vegeta, futuro poseedor del Infierno y el Paraíso.

Después de esto se quedó mirándola desde la rama más alta de un árbol cercano cuando la vio ir hacia la entrada principal con un pequeño bolso .Después de ver esto Vegeta bajo del árbol y no le importó a dónde se dirigía pues quería revisar la casa y averiguar si no había nadie, pero nada dio varias vueltas a la casa y no se sentía ni una sola energía que no fuera de un animal pues la casa estaba llena de estos pero nada. Se tranquilizó y se dirigió al árbol más próximo que estaba escondido entre la maleza y descanso por un rato no recordaba hace cuanto no dormía, aproximadamente desde hace dos o tres días desde que llego al mundo humano pues esto se le paso por alto hasta hoy, apenas iba a dormirse la sintió llegar pero había deducido que ella no podía sentir las auras demoniacas pues si lo hiciera habría salido corriendo hace mucho.

Cuando llego traía una especie de "Cosa" triangular y con algo a de colores arriba una más grande que la otra pues llevaba dos.

Vegeta se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos intentando adivinar que era "Eso" sin llegar a una conclusión, sin darse cuenta que la niña se acercaba a él, y cuando reacciono estaba a unos tres metros el Príncipe ,se alteró ,demasiado,no se escondería pero probablemente no se daría cuenta de su presencia ,ella no podía enterarse que él estaba ahí se escondió tras el árbol y casi chocó con un columpio que se encontraba colgado en una rama ,esperó por unos treinta segundos y no pudo con la curiosidad, así que asomó su cabeza para ver si el Ángel seguía allí y para su desgracia se encontraba a menos de un metro con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro .Se sintió humillado y descubierto, la mejor decisión que podía tomar era irse lo más rápido posible pero antes de ejecutar esta vergonzosa acción ,ella le habló.

-Hola-Dijo quedando a treinta centímetros de distancia –Soy Bulma-Se presentó feliz

-Como si me importara –Dijo desinteresado Vegeta intentando evadirle y dándole la espalda.

-¡Eres un grosero!-Gritó Bulma.

-¿! Qué!?-Se dio la vuelta tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que la tiro al suelo – ¿Qué dijiste estúpida?

-¡Que eres un GROSERO!-Dijo con un puchero en los labios y con los ojos húmedos.

-¡TE MATARE! –Gritó, mientras formaba una bola de ki en la palma de su mano. Nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así nunca,claro,sin considerar al cínico de su padre.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó en susurro y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dijo –Yo solo quería ser amable

-Por ser una mocosa chillona y vulgar –Dijo evaporando la bola de Ki –Y no me importa si eres amable o no, de todos modos acabaré contigo.

-Ten-Dijo ella extendiendo le desde el suelo la" Cosa" con la que llego, haciendo caso omiso a la revelación de Vegeta-Es un helado se come y es delicioso. No sabía de qué sabor te gustaba así que te compre de todos los sabores.

-No me importa- Respondió cortante

-Seamos amigos-Chilló emocionada

No supo por qué no le negó esa arriesgada propuesta y solo se puso indiferente ni mucho menos porque recibió el "Helado" sin objeción alguna.

-Pruébalo –Dijo ansiosa, probando su helado –Pero no lo comas muy rápido o se te congelara el cerebro.

Lo probo y le gusto el sabor dulce que tenía cada una de las bolas, bueno le encanto ,tanto que en cuestión de segundos ya no tenía nada más que la galleta .

-¿Te gustó?-Preguntó emocionada

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto él -¿Por qué me das esto? ¿Por qué me dices esa ridiculez de la amistad? Qué no sabes que los de mi raza han matado y mataran a muchos de la tuya. ¿Por qué no me odias ni me tienes miedo?

-Porque tú no has hecho nada de eso y te lo doy por que quiero ser tu amiga-Dijo suave

 **¡ Holi ! ¿Cómo están? Perdón por no actualizar tan pronto como lo prometí,pero tenía que leer todo lo que me había perdido,créanme,fue demasiado,los quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho** **Les mando trillones de besitos .**


	3. Chapter III

-Me largo –Vociferó enojado –Ya me hartaste con tanta mari…

-¡SHHHHH!-Actuó Bulma tapando la boca de Vegeta -¡LAS GROSERIAS SON MALAS!

-¿Sabes siquiera quién soy yo?-Dijo irónico-Soy el Príncipe del infierno.

-¿Y? Yo soy Bulma, la Princesa del paraíso-Respondió con una sonrisa –Pero, No ahora.

-Baka, nunca puedes renunciar a tu título –Argumentó frunciendo el ceño –Por mas ridículo que sea, como el tuyo.

-¡No es ridículo! –Chilló con los mofletes inflados-¡Es un orgullo! Solo lo dije porque estamos en el mundo humano, no debemos mostrar nuestra verdadera forma.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Desde hace cuánto me da órdenes una mocosa vulgar y estúpida?-…-Además, ¿Quién dice que tus reglas se aplican a mí?-Se mofó con una sonrisa ladina

Dicho esto Vegeta desprendió sus negras alas y comenzó a volar, llamando la atención de los humanos que pasaban por esos rumbos, y la pequeña Bulma no tuvo otra opción que ir a atraparlo para llevarlo a tierra firme. Ella voló lo más rápido que pudo y lo tomó como un juego, mientras Vegeta solo lo hacía para molestarla, porque, por increíble que parezca él en esa escasa media hora de entablar comunicación con ella , se dio cuenta de lo entretenida que era y más cuando se enojaba, pero quería saber cómo actuaria cuando perdiera la compostura .

Acelero su ritmo para ver qué tan lejos llegaba el Ángel y se sorprendió al ver que le seguía el paso, siguió aumentando la velocidad hasta que se dio cuenta que ella estaba muy lejos y decidió volver para verla admitir su derrota.

Ella estaba cansada .Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el agotamiento, su pecho se contraía levemente y lo observó volver ,fijándose en esas negras alas y por un momento se sintió afligida y pensó si de verdad era una buena idea acercarse a él. Pero luego recordó las palabras de su Madre

"Nunca juzgues a alguien por ser diferente, y piensa que lo único necesario es el amor."

¡Eso era! Él solo necesitaba cariño y ella estaba decidida a darle el afecto necesario para ser su mejor amiga.

-Oye…. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- Preguntó intrigada la pequeña Bulma – Ya sé, eres Vegeta.

-Me… dijo…pequeño-Murmuró confundido Vegeta.

-SIP, te dije ¨pequeño¨-Dijo Bulma con una gran sonrisa – ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Te voy a dar mucha comida.

-Con una condición –Replicó Vegeta

-¡Sí! ¿Cuál es?-Gritó Bulma

-Responde a todas las preguntas que te haga –

-Está bien, comencemos-Dijo emocionada

-¿Cómo supiste que te estaba siguiendo?

-Esa es fácil, las personas se sentían tristes cuando te miraban, pensé que eras un Akuma por eso, y no me equivoque, aunque nunca lo hago-Respondió halagándose a sí misma

-No me llames ¨Akuma¨-Ordenó haciendo comillas con sus dedos – Sabes lo que soy ¿O no?

-Si lo sé, pero la otra palabra es fea-Justificó ella con un puchero.

-¿Cuál otra palabra?-Preguntó –Ya sé, a los Ángeles no les gusta ser realistas. No nos llaman por lo que somos, demonios-Meditó consiente de que Bulma lo escucho-Akuma solo es una manera más ¨Respetuosa ¨ de llamarnos.

-Todo ser vivo merece al menos un ápice de respeto porque todos somos valiosos para el universo.-Dijo convencida

-Bueno, sigamos, no aguanto tanta cursilería – Vociferó cansado-¿Estás acompañada?

-Nop, estoy sola –Respondió sincera.

-Hmp ¿Y por qué estás sola?-Interrogó con seriedad

-Por que vine a hacer algo súper especial-Aludió contenta.

\- ¿Te escapaste?-Mencionó con sorna y al borde de la risa-¿Qué seguridad tan estúpida esta allá arriba? ¿Cómo dejan escapar a su patética Princesa?

-¡No me escape, y no los llames de esa manera!-Gritó echa furia

-¿Entonces por qué estás sola si eres la Princesa de los cielos?-Cuestionó a punto de salir de sus casillas.

-Porque es un secreto para ellos y para ti –Contestó ella con el ceño fruncido-Te lo iba a decir pero ahora no por grosero-Concluyó sacándole la lengua.

-Como si me importara-Dijo indiferente -¿Quién más sabe ese ¨Secreto¨?

\- Otōsan y Okasan-Respondió, refiriéndose a sus padres.

-Dime cuál es el secreto-Exigió petulante.

-Te portaste como un grosero, no te lo diré.-Vociferó seria

-Bueno, creó que al fin y al cabo no querías relacionarte conmigo, dijiste que responderías mis preguntas y no lo haces, y pensé que los Ángeles eran leales. Me largo, no tengo ninguna intención de acercarme a alguien que no es capaz de cumplir una promesa.-Mencionó dando la vuelta.

-No, te lo diré-Cito la pequeña con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido.

-Te escucho-Dijo cortante

-Es un regalo de cumpleaños.-Terminó de decir la niña.

-Pff, Solo eso-Concluyó molesto-¿Qué tiene de importante un regalo? Además ¿Qué en el cielo son pobres, o qué?

-¡Qué odioso!-recriminó de manera inmediata-Vine al Mundo Humano porque aquí está su animal favorito.

-¿Qué? Viniste solo por un animal.-Mencionó sorprendido

-Sí, es único de esté mundo –Respondió Bulma –Es un gato, y es adorable, ¡Es como un león de bolsillo!-Explicó con una sonrisa extremadamente tierna al recordar a ese animal tan hermoso.

-Nunca he visto uno-Se quejó Vegeta.

-¿Me quieres acompañar a encontrar uno?-Le pregunto emocionada Chibi Bulma.

-Hmp-

-Tomare eso como un sí-Dijo Bulma, tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia la tierra para caminar por la acera de manera frenética.

-¡Suéltame!-Grito Vegeta con fuerza haciendo que Bulma se detuviera al instante y lo volteara a ver avergonzada

-¡Perdón!-Menciono ella con la cabeza hacia el piso-Yo solo quería ir a encontrarlo lo más rápido que pueda. ¡Pero tenemos todo el día!

Después de eso siguieron caminando admirando el Mundo Humano, hasta que llegaron a un centro comercial gigante y extremadamente lujoso a simple vista. Lo que inquietó a Vegeta, odiaba los lugares cerrados y más encima llenos de humanos patéticos, pero, por otro lado ella estaba feliz de tener a Vegeta a su lado para que la aconsejara y así comprar un gato perfecto para él .Miró a Vegeta que se notaba pensativo y le sonrió cuando se volvió hacia ella aunque sabía que él no le devolvería esa sonrisa pero le daba igual.

Vegeta se puso a pensar en para quién era ese regalo y la curiosidad lo invadió pero su orgullo le negó el preguntar para quien era.

Llegaron a la entrada y la vio acercarse a un mapa y señalar con sus dedos un piso en específico que tenía garabatos y varios dibujos de animales, el piso de la veterinaria.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a un enorme mostrador de mármol en el que estaba una joven con una sonrisa implacable que se esfumó al ver a Vegeta, cambiando su anterior semblante por una cara de incomodidad, que se cambió a una sonrisa tierna al ver a Bulma jugar con unos conejos y esta aumentó al verla acercarse dando saltos de alegría y mirando a su alrededor fascinada.

-Buenas tardes, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, linda?

-Grrrr-Gruñó Vegeta al ver que lo ignoraba.

-¡Sumimasen!-Se disculpó la joven haciendo una reverencia

-No te preocupes-Interrumpió Bulma -Buscamos un gato, ¿nos ayudas a elegirlo?

-No hables por mí-Dijo Vegeta caminando hacia una sede de animales exóticos

-Claro que sí, pequeña-Dijo saliendo de atrás del mostrador y arrodillándose para verla-¿De qué tipo quieres encontrar a tu gatito?

-Uno lindo y peludo-Dijo Bulma emocionada-¡Vamos!-Gritó feliz y tomó a la joven de las manos para que la guiara.

Caminaron por unos minutos y paraban en cada nueva sección ya que a cierta niña a la que le gustaba ver y preguntar sobre todos los animales a los que veían ,hasta que llegaron a una zona en la cual se encontraban todos los tipos de gatos existidos y por existir. Fueron observando varias opciones, pero, ninguno la convencía, se quedó sentada ahí, mirando todos los gatos hasta que se topó con una cola azul y la punta blanca, asomó su cabeza por el cristal para encontrarse con un gatito bebé tremendamente lindo, y de inmediato supo que ese era el indicado para su regalo .Lo sacó de la vitrina y para su sorpresa este se arrulló en su pecho, buscó a la mujer que la ayudó pero fue grande su sorpresa al notar que Vegeta la veía desde una esquina de la habitación ,atento al gato ,lo cual causó que el aludido se aferrara más al pecho de Bulma por el temor que se producía al mirar esos orbes negros y profundos.

-No te preocupes, él no es malo-Susurró tiernamente, provocando una sonrisa ladina por parte del príncipe. Bulma sabiendo que el la escuchó quiso hacerle una pequeña e inofensiva broma-Bueno no tanto, supongo.

¿Quieres verlo?-Preguntó ella de manera dulce.

-Me da igual –Respondió Vegeta acercándose hacia ella

-¡Míralo! ¿No es hermoso?-Chilló alegre

-En absoluto-Negó el con una mirada fría.

-Eres un amargado-Ofendió la pequeña con la intención de hacer reflexionar a Vegeta

-Y tú una mocosa fea e idiota-Contraatacó él perspicaz.

-¡Tonto!-Gritó ella con los mofletes inflados.

-¿A quién le llamas tonto?-Dijo exasperado nuestro príncipe

-A…-Bulma paro esa ¨ pequeña ¨pelea al ver que la mujer que los atendió volvía, y ella se le acercó dejando a Vegeta olvidado y le dijo-Lo encontré, ahora me puedes llevar a ver los juguetes y comida que necesita, por favor.

-Claro, ven pequeña-Respondió la asesora encantada, para tomarla de la mano y llevarla al lugar en donde estaban miles de jaulas, juguetes, comida y camas de diferentes tamaños. Bulma ¨obligó¨ de cierta forma a Vegeta a cooperar prometiéndole miles de helado si la ayudaba a cargar todo lo que compró, que fue:

-El pequeño gato, Unos treinta diferentes juguetes, una cama tremendamente amplia con forma de Totoro y mucha comida, además de unos hermosos trajecitos. Después pagaron con su tarjeta de crédito .Bulma se fue feliz y Vegeta malhumorado y hambriento, por lo cual ella decidió comprar una copa de helado gigante para llevar y unos cuantos postres .Salieron del centro comercial y se sentaron debajo de un árbol en un parque cercano .

-Termina-Mencionó ella a Vegeta quien apenas la escuchó por comer su helado

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Vegeta

-Tus preguntas –Respondió el Ángel-Quiero jugar contigo, aunque ya me he divertido mucho

-¿Por qué estás en esa casa?-Interrogó certero

-Es de mi papá, la Corporación Capsula es un medio por el cual el ayuda a los humanos a progresar.-Respondió.

-¿Para quién es el regalo?

-Para mi mejor amigo –Contestó sencilla

Vegeta no supo por qué pero esas palabras rondaban en su cabeza cual cuchillo en pecho, así que decidido a cambiar de tema preguntó -¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te conviertas en reina?-

-Me casaré y lideraré el cielo y la tierra para lograr la paz eterna.-Respondió ilusionada

-¿Quién será el desafortunado?-Se atrevió a cuestionar con sorna, recargándose más en el tronco del árbol.

-Yamcha-Dijo sin inmutarse por el comentario

No supo por qué pero apretó los puños y preguntó tratando de controlar la vena que saltó de su frente-¿Quién es?

-Mi mejor amigo-Contestó orgullosa-Es el príncipe del Este y somos los mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria. Para él es este regalo, a él le gustan mucho los gatos y le prometí que le conseguiría uno para su cumpleaños número siete

-¿Y porque no te vas a ¨Jugar¨ con ese idiota y me dejas en paz de una vez?-Recriminó celoso, poniéndose de pie

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó preocupada al sentir la ira que emanaba y ver sus ojos pasar de negros a rojos -¿Vegeta? ¿Estás bien?

-Vete con él –Ordenó –Lárgate

-¿Qué te pasa?-Volvió a preguntar asustada

-No me pasa nada-Respondió con una tranquilidad que se evaporó en el aire al verla negar su respuesta, haciendo que se arrojara encima de ella y comenzara a zarandearla, hasta que volvió a su conciencia y la vio llorar, lo cual lo hizo sentir tremendamente afligido y confundido, porque en sus nueve años nunca sintió nada parecido a lo que ahora sentía al verla llorar, se paró y caminó hasta estar a una distancia prudente, la vio levantarse y acercarse para darle un brazo el cual obviamente negó y se separó al instante ,no se dijeron ni una palabra para volver a casa y al entrar al patio Bulma se llevó una gran sorpresa ,ahí estaba sentado un niño con el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos ,fornido y vestido como un humano cualquiera, ella lo reconoció al instante y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente del cuello.

Vegeta solo se quedó mirando atentamente cada movimiento del REVERENDO IDIOTA que se quedó allí esperando que ella se aferrara a él, era obvio que era un Ángel y tenía un poder de pelea alto en comparación con la mocosa, pero para desgracia del recién llegado Ángel cometió un error monumental…¿Cuál era?

Corresponder el abrazo


	4. Chapter IV

Vegeta estaba pasmado, su interior ardía de una manera estrepitosa, no podía pensar en nada. Inconscientemente trajo a una de las víboras que estaban domesticadas en la casa, medía unos tres metros, tenía los ojos rojos, igual que Vegeta. Se sentía amenazado, ese ángel quería llevarse a la mocosa, lo sabía y no lo permitiría.

Bulma abrazaba a su amigo con fuerza, lo había extrañado demasiado, ahora el problema era como le diría a Yamcha que Vegeta era su nuevo amigo si sabía que no se llevarían bien, Yamcha la separó de él por un segundo, en el que la pequeña distinguió una figura oscura y malévola moviéndose a su lado, ella se abalanzó sobre su amigo y en el suelo vio cómo su serpiente intentaba atacarlos, pero se detuvo cuando Vegeta cerró sus ojos frustrado. Yamcha se puso de pie y tomó a Bulma con la intención de protegerla, no entendía nada, lo único que sabía era que Bulma estaba en peligro. El pequeño gato maulló cuando vio cómo Bulma caía súbitamente y vio a Vegeta en un tipo de catarsis. El príncipe caminó hacia ella, cruzó miradas con Yamcha que lo reconoció al instante, por reflejo, con Bulma en brazos se alejó y elevósu ki para intentar asustarlo, pero solo logró enfurecerlo más. Vegeta miró la mano de Bulma, su muñeca derramaba sangre y se ponía pálida, pensó en dejarla morir, al fin y al cabo, ella prefería a ese idiota, le había prometido ser su amiga pero nunca lo querría tanto como al ángel, por eso se molestó.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Preguntó Yamcha asustado, tomó la mano de la pequeña y observó la herida, una mordida-Ella es inmune a los venenos de la tierra, ¡¿Con qué la envenenaste?!

Los ojos de Bulma se estaban entrecerrando cuando miró a Vegeta y extendió su mano hacia él, Vegeta la observó y en un acercamiento fugaz derribó a Yamcha para noquearlo, alzó a la princesa, la llevó bajo un árbol, se concentró y sacó el veneno del infierno con su boca, tuvo que resistirse a probar más sangre de la que debería, por más exquisita que fuera.

Abrió sus grandes ojitos y vio a Vegeta limpiando la comisura de sus labios, intentó levantarse para buscar a Yamcha, pero se mareó y tuvo que detenerse.

-Vegeta, tonto-Dijo en una especie de susurro.

-Abre tus alas-ordenó el pequeño. Bulma lo miró confundida –Cuando no tienes fuerza abres tus alas y te da un poco de energía, no demasiada, pero para algo tan débil como tú será suficiente.

Ella lo miró mal, pero siguió su consejo, de repente pudo ponerse pie y moverse con más comodidad, observó a Yamcha en el suelo y decidió ayudarlo.

-Gracias, Veggie -Dijo mientras se detenía para darle un beso en la mejilla a nuestro príncipeque se quedó quieto, no sabía si molestase por el beso o por el apodo que la pequeña le puso de repente.

-No me llames así y no vuelvas a hacer eso, mocosa –acertó Vegeta frunciendo el ceño con un ligero sonrojo, Bulma se dirigía hacia su amigo y futuro esposo con un leve temor, sabía que Yamcha no estaba demasiado herido pero lo que la aterraba era pensar que ellos ni se conocían al momento del ataque, ¿Cómo sería luego? Porque algo estaba claro, ella no dejaría a Vegeta, menos lo haría después de que él le salvó la vida, sí era cierto que él había provocado el riesgo, pero su redención estaba en haberla salvado, después hablaría con él, por ahora tenía que ayudar a Yamcha.

En el camino sacó al animal de su jaula y lo llevó en su hombro hasta el pequeño cuerpo que reposaba en el suelo, miró superficialmente y vio un moretón en su pómulo.

Se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su cabello, llamándolo, pero no se despertaba, así que perdió la paciencia y jaló uno de sus mechones negros, mientras Vegeta la veía, pensando en lo patético del ángel tirado en el suelo, en lo patético de la pequeña niña, en lo patético de la situación y, sobre todo, en lo patético de él. Estaba frustrado, la mocosa había hecho un caos dentro de él, no lo entendía. Pensó, por un momento en matarla y torturar un buen rato al idiota, algo en su interior lo dominaba, algo le decía que esa mocosa era suya, que cualquier persona era una amenaza si pretendía llevársela. Tenía que irse, ella lo había trastornado, había alterado al mismísimo príncipe del infierno y lo peor, había hecho que ese mismísimo príncipe se rebajara a atacar por odio puro. Todas estas reflexiones se esfumaron cuando Bulma dijo su nombre.

-Por favor, ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama- Pidió ella tomando a Yamcha de la mano.

Él solo dio la vuelta y voló lejos, Bulma hizo un puchero y limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojitos, ahora tristes. Vegeta la miraba desde el techo de la corporación, frunció el ceño al verla llorar y movió a la víbora que se había quedado inerte. Bulma vio al animal despertarse, se le acercó y acarició su cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron azules, comenzó a reptar a su alrededor.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?-Preguntó tiernamente

La serpiente la miró fijamente en afirmación y reptó bajo Yamcha para poder subirlo a su cuerpo. Vegeta observó todo absorto, ella era un peligro, en el fondo, el príncipe se sentía como esa serpiente. La mocosa lo habíapersuadido, como a la víbora, y su naturaleza se había perdido por ella, solo por ella. Lo único que quedaba era esa sed de posesión y exclusividad que latía dentro de él.

Acomodó a Yamcha en la cama, acarició a la serpiente, le agradeció y le dijo que podía irse.

-Despertarás en un rato-aludió con calma, se acercó a él y besó su frente –Te quiero

Salió de la habitación en dirección a su cuarto, Yamcha estaba en la habitación que solía usar cuando venía con ella a aprender nuevas cosas de sus padres, se habían criado así, el padre y la madre de Bulma los habían educado. Entró en la habitación, vio su cama blanca con dosel, el lugar era en su mayoría blanco perla, con destellos dorados, se sentó en su cama y pensó con tristeza en su amigo, la situación la atormentaba, era demasiado para ella. Miró a la ventana, el sol se estaba ocultando, decidió subir o al techo. Una vez allí pensó de nuevo en Vegeta, ¿Siempre sería así de difícil estar con él?

Reconoció la energía del ángel demasiado cerca, la observó ahí, a unos cuatro metros, ella suspiró mirando al cielo y él todavía se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía allí aún.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mocosa?-Preguntó seco

Bulma se sobresaltó, se estremeció al escuchar su voz y giró ocultando una sonrisa.

-Veo el cielo, nunca me vas a dejar de llamar así, ¿verdad? –Asumió la niña- Pensé que te habías ido, me sentí muy triste.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la confesión de la peliazul, esa pocas palabras habían vuelto a trastornar a nuestro príncipe.

-Deja decir estupideces- Demandó Vegeta con rudeza.

-No son estupideces, ¡Es la verdad!- Gritó alterada ella, que se volteaba mientras él tomaba asiento a su lado

\- ¡Deja de gritar!-Contraatacó[p1] - ¿Por qué no mataste a la serpiente?

-Porque no fue su culpa, tú la dominaste- Respondió quedamente la princesa y Vegeta frunció aun más el ceño- Tampoco fue tu culpa –Objetó para sorpresa del príncipe – A ti te dominó el odio o algo así –Concluyó Bulma con tristeza

\- A mí no me dominó nada, nada tiene ese poder sobre mí, hice lo que quise, ese idiota no merece vivir- Contestó Vegeta con altivez, temía que la mocosa gritona tuviera la razón, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

-¡Eres un grosero! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso de Yamcha!-Recriminó furiosa - ¡Tú no eres quien para determinar quién merece vivir o no! –Continuó Bulma, hasta que se calmó y bajó la mirada-Nadie puede determinarlo

-Los ángeles son patéticos –Sentenció Vegeta, guardándose la ira que le producía escuchar cómo ella defendía a su prometido.

-No lo somos, para ustedes tal vez, pero es porque no logran entender que aunque seamos tan diferentes buscamos lo mismo, queremos que nuestros principios dominen la tierra, ¿Nunca has pensado en cómo se sentirá ser humano? Nosotros, los ángeles y los demonios buscamos poder, con diferentes intenciones, claro, pero los humanos solobuscan sobrevivir.

Vegeta se quedó callado, sabiendo que sí lo había pensado, recordó que los humanos eran débiles, como sucias ratas que solo se escondían en multitudes, los demonios eran el negro, los ángeles el blanco y ellos solo el gris, el miserable gris. Fijó su vista en la mano de la pequeña, tenía la herida que le provocó la serpiente, eso le dejaría una cicatriz, Bulma notó su herida y vio como Vegeta la contemplaba.

-No importa esto, no es algo grave-Confesó Bulma con una sonrisa-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi cuarto y jugamos un rato?

-Yo no juego, mujer –Respondió el niño con obviedad, mientras pensaba en lo que significa estar a solas con alguien en su mundo, después de todo, el sería rey delinfierno, pero nada de la vida de excesos de su padre le llamaba la atención.

Siguió a la niña por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una habitación enorme, con ventanas gigantes y tonos asquerosamente claros, ella se sentó sobre una alfombra que estaba en la mitad del lugar y él la miró desde la puerta. Bulma palmeó la alfombra, dándole a entender que podía sentarse a su lado y Vegeta tomó lugar en frente de la princesa.

-¿Qué te gusta jugar? ¿Te gustan las cartas, los muñecos o el parqués?- No le tomó mucho entender que Vegeta no sabía qué eran todos esos juegos, sufrió un leve disgusto cuando no obtuvo respuesta y no sabía qué hacer para solucionarlo, hasta que miró accidentalmente bajo la cama-¿Qué tal ajedrez?

De repente, consiguió la atención de Vegeta, que la miraba con orgullo planteándole un desafío. Bulma corrió por el tablero que se hallaba oculto y rápidamente acomodó las piezas blancas mientras Vegeta organizaba las negras. Comenzaron a jugar y descubrieron que eran oponentes brillantes, estaban frustrando la estrategia del otro y eso los emocionabademasiado.

-Sabes, Yamcha no es muy bueno en esto, por eso lo escondió, no le gustaba perder –Confesó ella mientras movía a su reina.

-Además de imbécil cobarde- Aludió Vegeta más para él que para ella, ya no estaba tan molesto al escuchar su nombre, para él no era una amenaza, era un insecto.

-No hables así de él, todos somos malos en algo- Respondió Bulma derribando el alfil de Vegeta- Yo soy mala hablando en público

Vegeta soltó una carcajada mientras planeaba qué decir para enfurecer al ángel.

\- Una princesa que no puede hablarle a su pueblo, eso es ridículo

-¡No lo es!-Exaltó Bulma con las mejillas rojas- Además no creo que tú puedas hacerlo mejor

-Yo no hablo con ellos, no tengo porqué-Dijo Vegeta con una vena saltada en la frente, Bulma abrió sus ojos confundida y preguntó

-¿Entonces cómo los convencerás de hacer algo?

-No lo haré, ellos solo siguen órdenes, quien no las siga morirá- Mencionó Vegeta como si fuera algo obvio

Bulma escuchó asustada e inmediatamente sintió pena por él y por todos los habitantes del infierno.

-No es justo

-La justicia no existe allá, Bulma-Afirmó mientras mataba a su reina, ella se sorprendió al oír que la llamó por nombre y luego soltó un grito de exasperación al ver a su reina perdida.

Siguieron jugando era la cuarta ronda, Vegeta había ganado dos veces y Bulma una, ella habló del paraíso y él solo escucho, añadiendo de vez en cuando comentarios con sorna que evidenciaban lo diferente entre su mundo y el de ella.

-¡Jaque mate!- Gritó Bulma emocionada -¿Qué tal si comemos?

Vegeta tenía una vena demasiado marcada, estaba frustrado, la mocosa le había ganado limpiamente.

-Exijo la revancha –Aseveró con una sonrisa ladina –Pero primero aliméntame

Bulma lo tomó de la mano y él se sonrojó, para su buena suerte ella no se dio cuenta, lo llevó hasta la cocina, abrió sus alas para volar y alcanzar uno de los cajones más altos.

-¿Me ayudas a alcanzar los platos que están en ese cajón?-Pidió señalando el otro extremo de la cocina

-No pienso alcanzar nada-Respondió cruzado de brazos el príncipe.

\- ¡Oye! ¡También es tu comida! – Recriminó Bulma con ira –Si no lo haces no comeremos y punto

-¡Qué mujer tan vulgar!-Dijo mientras volaba para alcanzar los platos

\- Y tú eres un grosero- Acotó la niñalevantando la barbilla con altivez

Se estremeció al sentir como los platos chocaban con la encimera y giró para ver a Vegeta enojado, ella bajó y comenzó a prepararla comida mientras decía

-Oye, no te pongas así, pero por más príncipe que seas debes ayudarme en algo – Explicó Bulma con suavidad

\- No me trates como si fuese un mocoso estúpido, no tengo por qué ayudar y punto- Contestó el pequeño con un leve sonrojo.

-Bueno, no quedó tan delicioso como el de mamá, pero es agradable- Mencionó Bulma después de unos minutos de silencio, poniendo dos platos de ramen sobre la mesa. Vegeta miraba la comida confundido, era muy poco, además, nunca lo había probado, aunque sabía que eraun plato típico de la región en la que estaban. Observó como ella comía gustosamente y pese a la cantidad decidió probarlo, para su sorpresa estaba delicioso. La niña llegó hasta la mitad de su plato y no pudo comer más, el día fue extenuante y tenía poco apetito esa noche.

-Sé que comes mucho, ¿Quieres terminar con mi plato?- Inquirió Bulma somnolienta

-No necesito tus sobras- Argumentó Vegeta indiferente

-Entonces mejor se lo llevo a Yamcha-Asumió mientras tomaba el plato y se dirigía a la puerta, lo había dicho sin segundas intenciones, era pequeña y no sabía cómo esto afectaba a nuestro príncipe.

\- Ni se te ocurra- Ordenó Vegeta con dureza mientras la sostenía del brazo

-¡Deja de mandarme! Yo no soy tu esclava, yo tengo voluntad y no quiero que me digas qué hacer- Aclaró Bulma con rabia mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa y salía de la habitación, por más autónoma que haya sonado, seguía siendo una niña, sus ojos se cristalizaron y derramaron unas cuántas lágrimas, sentía que Vegeta era parte esencial de su destino, sin embargo, por mucho que le importara el azabache, él no podía tratarla de esa forma. Habían sido criados de una forma antónima y ninguno lograba entenderlo plenamente. Vegeta se quedó en la cocina y maldijo a la pequeña, abrió el congelador por el olor a comida y para su deleite encontró un tarro de helado que no dudó en devorar.

Bulma entró al cuarto de su amigo y futuro esposo para ver cómo estaba, lo encontró durmiendo profundamente, seguro estaba exhausto. El pequeño gatito maulló y Bulma salió a buscar su comida, se asomó por el pasillo, entró para ver a su reciente amigo con dos tarros de helado y soltó una pequeña risa. Levantó la mirada y vio a la mocosa reírse tiernamente, se sintió burlado y luego se sorprendió al ver otra cucharadentro del envase

-Me encanta el helado de fresa – Dijo la niña con emoción, con una amplia sonrisa mientras probaba una pequeña parte de la adquisición de Vegeta, que por instinto intentó proteger su alimento, agarrándolo firmemente con su mano-¡No seas egoísta! - Recriminó rapándole el helado para poner una parte del postre en un plato ante la mirada fija de Vegeta-¿Ves? No es tan difícil compartir, no como mucho.

-Debe ser por eso que eres tan débil-Dedujo el príncipe del infierno con una sonrisa ladina

-Tal vez no tenga mucho poder de pelea, pero tengo algo mejor, la inteligencia- Dijo Bulma defendiéndose

-Como tú digas, mocosa- Respondió Vegeta cautivado en secreto por su confianza, mirando como Bulma camina a través de la cocina para tomar una bolsa con alimento para gatos y retomar el curso hacia la puerta

-Voy a alimentar a Puar, ¿Quieres terminar el helado en mi habitación? Así no te sentirás solo- Mencionó la pequeña antes de desaparecer por el pasillo

Vegeta comenzó a pensar en lo que significaba ¨Sentirse solo¨ y no llegó a una explicación concisa, él no lo sabía, pero asumió, en la profundidad de su ser, que debía ser lo que él sintió por última vez hace unas horas, antes de conocerla. Decidió subir a la habitación de la princesa y sentarse en la cama mirando el casi vacío tarro de helado, lo terminó, lo dejó sobre la mesa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

Bulma vio como Yamcha dormía plácidamente y dejó que Puar comiera tranquilamente. Salió en dirección a su cuarto y vio las alas negras de Vegeta en una esquina de la cama, se apresuró y se quitó la chaqueta y las botas. Vegeta abrió los ojos, observando cómo Bulma se acostaba en la otra esquina mientras bostezaba y hacía que sus alas claras rodearan su cuerpo frágil. Se miraban fijamente cuando la niña volvió a bostezar, se acomodó mejor y cerró sus ojos.

-Eres demasiado débil-Aludió Vegeta mirándola con un tono peculiar, en ese momento, ser débil, en ella, no era un problema, era una característica que resaltaba su ferocidad. Pensó por un rato en todo lo que había dejado de hacer por estar con esa mocosa, pero no le importaba en demasía. No supo en qué momento se rindió al sueño y lo único que hizo fue disfrutar el olor de ella.

 **¡Holi! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, aquí les dejo este episodio, me esforcé mucho escribiéndolo, en serio espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios de qué quieren que suceda en los próximos capítulos para complementar nuestras ideas. Besitos.**

 **Toepiek**


End file.
